iAm Techtrapped With You
by EstefyO
Summary: They are always fighting, but how would they know that a little fight will lead them to this? Seddie :


**iAm Tech-trapped With You**

Hey seddiers :) I'm here with another story, sorry for not updating iFDAN but I just got on an author´s block so I'm making this little story to see if my imagination wants to return.

I don't own iCarly or Nathan Kress but one day i´ll lol jk I never will.

**Sam´s POV**

"Sam! C´mon! YOU-GOTTA-SEE-THIS!" my brunette best friend yelled from a store.

"Carly, I'm done with shopping and of what I see, Fredlumps is tired of hold all of your purchases"

"Aww Guys, we aren't even half done!" Carly said while walking out of the store with a puppy face.

"What? That's all I'm going home" I said.

"Saaaam, please for me" Carly said, I can't believe we are 16 and she still does that.

"Hmm okay Carly, I'm going to wait 30 minutes, 30 MINUTES, not a second more than that"

"Yay! Wait why don't you go for some food while I shop on that store with Freddie?" Carly said.

"Ohh well Carly, I'm starving and I stopped feeling my fingers half an hour ago, would you bother if I go eat with Sam?" Freddie said while resting some bags in the floor.

"Oh no problem got eat with Sam" Carly said while running into the store.

"Fredward move your ass, Carly can be back at any second with a puppy face telling us to help her shopping" I said while starting to walk.

"Why didn't you stay with Carly?"

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"I mean you´re in love with her; shouldn't you be like there with her 24 hours a day? I asked.

"I love Carly, but as a sister I think things have changed a lot since we dated when I saved her life" he said.

"Oh" I said and we kept walking with an awkward silence until we arrived to the eating lot.

"So what are you gonna order, Princess Pucket?" Freddie asked.

"I dunno Fredwardo everything looks so delicious" I said while fantasizing about ham, hmm ham.

"Well why don't you order that" he said while pointing at the charts.

"Yeah I'm definitely going for that" I said while going to the cashier.

We ate our food, it was delicious, and I'm still thinking about that ham…

"So I think we have to be back with Carly" Freddie said while getting up of the table.

"Nuuuuuuuub no, Carly is shopping there can be an earthquake and she won't notice we aren't with her, if you want to go with her, then go but I won't go with you" I said

"I think I should go but hmm my arms and fingers…. I rather stay with you Puckett" he said while looking at his fingers with a terrified expression.

"Well let's go" I said while getting up of the table.

"Wait, where are you going?" Freddie asked while getting up too.

"I'm not gonna stay here the whole day, am I?" I said with an obvious expression on my face.

"Oh yeah, where are we going?" Freddie asked.

"I dunno, wherever just away from Carly"

"Ok, so can we go to the tech store?" Freddie asked knowing that I was going to say no.

"Hmm ok Fredhead" I said.

"WHAT? OK? I thought you say that place is only for nubs?" he said surprised.

"I know, and it is for nubs but I don't mind going right now" I said.

We walked into the store and Freddork started to check it, yep I still call names to Fredward, the question isn't why I do it. The question is why not?

"Sam, check this out!" Freddie said while holding a huge camera.

"Hmm… cute?" I said smirking.

"It is one of the best things on cameras in this store, it has to be very expensive" Freddie said with his eyes wide open.

"Yeah nub don't drool, let me see it"

"NO, you gotta be with clean hands!" he said while walking away.

"C´mon I have clean hands! I washed them while I gave Frothy a bath!" I said showing him my hands.

"Ugh you are not gonna touch this camera with the same hands you touched Frothy!" he said while turning around so I put my hands on his arms.

"SAM! Don't touch me with those dirty hands!" Freddie said complaining.

"NO UNTILL I HAVE THAT CAMERA ON MY HANDS" I yelled.

And then it happened, Freddie let go the camera but I wasn't holding it, so it crashed with the floor.

Freddie stared at me, we are in trouble.

**And that's all Seddiers there :D hope you liked it, REVIEWS make me smile, so MAKE ME SMILE(: see ya in the next chapter.**


End file.
